Hera Descended/Sample Teams
Applies if you have , provided a friend has the resist lead. Read the guide - there are many possible substitutions! ---- 752 201 692 363 825 752 v6.1 hp17123 stone0 Good team for farming Heras, burn health and dark orbs when possible, my run: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJxw6lqrroY ---- 000 786 210 205 000 363 v6.1 hp4107+ stone0 Get 1000 autohealing (via series, fully-awoken , or other awakenings), and a lead that can easily clear the first 4 floors. Stall for 's skill, switch to him on . Poison for . Last sub can be anything to help stall or kill faster. ---- 134 200 200 096 045 139 v? hp? stone0 This team has a higher chance of successfully passing Floor 1 to Floor 4, because you can use the demons to kill off the devils, then charge skills. You're in the clear if you get past the first four floors use succubus for neptune 363 321 316 237 107 139 v? hp16500+ stone0 1. Total HP above 16500 2. Have poison or high-level guard break 3. Amaterasu Ohkami or watching your HP will get you through with no stones. ---- 629 202 803 321 321 629 v? hp42000+ stone0 1. Total HP must be above 42000 2. Maxed skill Siren 3. Lucifer skill to OHKO Venus 4. All skills charged before Lucifer skill on Neptune 5. Use damage reduction skill before Hades attack, make sure health is above 42000 (To infinite Loop damage reduction skills, use kuni -> RK -> kuni -> RK...) (for RK, use skill when Hades attack counter at 3) 6. Grind and use Lucifer skill on Hera when skill is up, make sure you can heal back afterward. ---- 753 000 890 201 222 754 v? hp10744 stone1 HP must be over 1400. ? is Awoken Phantom Odin. Use Phantom Odin's skill on neptune and should be taken out in 2 turns also use Echidna's skill on Hera and kill her in 4 turns. I messed up on Venus so I used 1 stone. ---- 826 778 786 1362 212 1101 v6.5.5 hp25500+ stone0 Double leader-switch/autoheal team. 2x Hp/Atk provided by 4 dragon members makes floor 1-4 easy, stall until all skills are up and full Hp when entering 5 floor. Use leader-switch on 5,6,7,8,10 floor, full Hp will reduce damage by 75%, autoheal 4000+ each turn with any orbs match will ensure full Hp recovery, therefore cannot die. Use leader-switxh when entering 9 floor, survive by "Perseverance" plus autoheal 50% teams' Hp within 6 turns. Save up heart orbs. Use active skill plus multi heart orbs combo for full hp recovery when entering 10 floor. poison all floors and take 9000+ of enemy Hp every round. Grind until battery low. Can replace with any higher dragon breath, use at will. ---- 215 000 000 000 000 1423 LV 80+ v6.5.5 hp8500+ stone0 Similar to first team, but max awaken Odin and have AoE skill subs. Charge on first floor, destroy everything using them on floors 2-4. Floors 5+ are merely tedious so long as you keep matching orbs. ---- 215 097 000 000 000 1423 v? hp>8000 stone0 Not the advisable team, but it's a beginner grind team. Make sure the Odin is max awakened. Awoken Odin or Odin are fine, but if you have them, make sure you fill in an auto healer for one of the blanks. Recommended auto-heal is 2000+. Floor 1: Just charge up all your skills Floor 2-4: Wipe out enemies except for one, charge up again Floor 5-10: Grind however you want: Just make one combo every single time, especially for Venus and Hera. On floor 8, use Lilith's poison and just stall it out: Match combos until full hp, then move orbs around, repeat. }} Category:Sample Teams